


He's so cute

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, johndirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little JohnDirk oneshot^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's so cute

_Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh he's adorable. Who is this little ball of cuteness._  
"Oh! Hi!" Oh. You were staring. He noticed.. You should probably answer...  
"Yo." You say, trying to stay cool. Your voice squeaks horribly though, making you turn bright red. He laughs, snorting slightly. _Ohmygosh that's adorable_.  
"Uhm, I'm John!" He smiles cutely, shoving his bucked teeth.  
"Dirk." You say, reaching out and shaking his hand. The handshake lasts longer than necessary and gets kinda awkward. You glance away, stopping the actual shake of the handshake but not letting go of his hand. John blushes bright pink, looking down at the ground.  
"Uhm.." You drop his hand and rub the back of your neck. "so... You wanna go.. Go grab some coffee or something?"


End file.
